Sweeter than Chocolate
by misomilk
Summary: TYL! 8059 . After more than ten years, will Gokudera finally reciprocate Yamamoto's love? M for sexual content--yaoi, choco smut.


**8059;** -- Sweeter than Chocolate

**Characters:** TYL!Yamamoto Takeshi, TYL!Gokudera Hayato

**Notes:** A few hours late for Valentine's...? Wouldn't want to keep you hanging, so go on and read the fic. Haha. Enjoy!

Edit1 Fixed some very incoherent stuffs.

* * *

More than ten years had passed since Yamamoto Takeshi had met this fiery, short-fused and outspoken, but equally beautiful, responsible and shy Gokudera Hayato. Since then, so many things had happened between them. They had fought infinitely many times, arguing about the smallest things; and they had shared many intimate moments, most of which involved great amounts of passion. But Takeshi could believe Hayato's passion to be otherwise.

Takeshi could still remember the pain he felt—which he, at that time, interpreted as anger—when Hayato would not cooperate with him in their encounter with Gamma, Black Spell of the Millefoire family. That happened a few months ago, only it happened to their persons from ten years ago. They had successfully gone back to the past, after which their current "ten-year-later" selves resumed to live their normal lives.

Takeshi found it funny how for about ten years he and Hayato had shared this confusing love-hate-hateevenmore relationship, eventhough technically they had first become intimate with each other only a few months ago. They had shared their "first" with each other. Takeshi could only guess why Hayato had suddenly given into him then. Perhaps he was just so deprived of his usual needs, deprived of his usual methods of how to relieve himself that he saw Takeshi as the only remaining tool—method, or whatever he was to his beloved Hayato—to relieve himself of that throbbing need.

It still hurt Takeshi how over the years he had seemed to be nothing but a tool of relief for Hayato. Hayato had been so cold to him—ignoring him most of the time, speaking to him only when Tsuna, the tenth boss of the Vongole, gives him instructions to be passed on to Takeshi. When Hayato did pay attention to him, Hayato would yell at him whenever he did something stupid—by Hayato's definition of stupid, that is. From then would start a fight that would last a long time. True enough that when Hayato really needed to cooperate with Takeshi for a mission, he cooperated in full. Hayato was professional, so much so that workwise, he kept a good relationship with Takeshi. Outside work, however, they didn't seem to have much of a 'relationship'.

More than ten years had they known each other. More than ten years had Takeshi felt such deep, unfathomable, burning passion towards Hayato. More than ten years had Hayato not shown any sign of true, deep passion for Takeshi, only signs of his desire for Yamamoto Takeshi's body, and nothing else.

The past ten years had been filled with half-hearted bonding sessions in which Tsuna was the only reason they were feigning a buddy-buddy image, much silently furious disputes that lasted for weeks, and hot, crazed nights spent in zealous passion when they would make up for the past weeks of silence—nights when Hayato would lie underneath Takeshi, uttering Takeshi's name with such fervour, like a prayer, as Takeshi would drive himself in and out of Hayato's tight hole, wishing he could whisper sweet nothings into Hayato's ear.

In all honesty, Takeshi loved such nights, which were sometimes afternoons in Hayato's apartment, or in the university showers after Takeshi was done with baseball practice, or in Takeshi's apartment which he acquired some time after graduating from university. They were the times when Hayato seemed to be his and his alone, the times in which Hayato actually seemed to love him, the times in which Hayato seemed true to himself, casting away that solid, invisible barrier that always prevents Takeshi from getting closer to Hayato outside mafia life.

But with the eleventh Valentine's Day that he would not be able to celebrate with Hayato coming near, he might not be able to take the pain any more.

A furious and equally sarcastic "good morning" woke Takeshi from his slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus, as he wiped some drool off his face. His eyes were met with jade green eyes, crystal clear and beautiful despite being filled with fury.

"You damned idiot, you fell asleep in the office again!"

Takeshi gave off a goofy laugh. "Sorry, Hayato." It was all he could say.

"Well, as I've said before, just get your fucking ass out of the office as soon as the clock strikes 6:00pm. You need rest. Get it? You're one of the Tenth's guardians, damnit! If you end up getting killed 'cause you snoozed off the sidewalk and got hit by some random truck, what the hell will you do? Huh?" Hayato clicked his tongue, glaring at Takeshi through some invisible glass mirror 180 degrees away from Takeshi. Hayato refused to look at him in the eye.

Takeshi smiled softly at himself. It was good enough for him that Hayato cared about his health, even if it was more out of concern for his beloved Tenth than for Takeshi himself. Or… was it really good enough?

Takeshi breathed out a silent sigh and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hayato snapped at Takeshi, still glaring at him through that invisible mirror.

"Breakfast." Takeshi beamed a smile. "I'll get back to work once I'm done, okay?" He reassured Hayato with a pat on the shoulder, which he regretted immediately after. Hayato had recoiled under Takeshi's touch, facing further away from Takeshi as he did. It sent a huge pang to Takeshi's chest. Had Hayato begun to despise him that much?

"Just hurry it up." Gokudera cursed under his breath and briskly walked in the opposite direction of the unmoving Takeshi.

* * *

On his way to the cafeteria, Takeshi stopped a while to look at a message in his phone he had just received.

"Usual place. Usual time." It said.

Takeshi stared blankly at the screen. His eyes traced the lines of the sender's name, and that hollow little heart after it.

* * *

No matter how many times Takeshi had seen that well-shaped silhouette against the beautiful city lights that streamed in through that huge glass window of the hotel room, he couldn't help but just stop and let the scene take his breath away. It would always be that way when he enters the hotel room. Hayato would be standing in front of the glass window, looking out of it. Perhaps he was gazing at the beauty of the city underneath him, or perhaps he was looking at some place he would really rather be than be there with Takeshi, but just couldn't.

"Will you just stand there the whole night?" Hayato gave out a chuckle, still gazing far out the window, back still turned to Takeshi.

Takeshi paused before he started to walk towards Hayato. Each step he took began to feel heavier, getting more difficult to move. He stopped his steps once he was directly behind Hayato, seeing himself, too, in the reflection on the glass window.

Hayato looked at him through the glass window. His eyes widened a while after, perhaps in shock.

"Why do you look so… gloomy?"

Takeshi stared at the jade green eyes, still so beautiful in the reflection on the glass window, still so beautiful despite never looking directly at him.

"Hayato," Takeshi whispered under a heavy breath, "I—"

This was bad. It was getting more and more difficult to speak. The pain in his chest was starting to get too painful.

"Spit it out already." Hayato urged and started to glare at him.

"Hayato," Takeshi started again, each syllable filled with much passion—and fear. "I love you so much… which is why this is the last time I'm coming here."

The next thing Takeshi knew was that he was on the floor.

"Tell me you're fucking kidding me." Hayato's eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of his hair, hands clenched into fists. "Just tell me. You're fucking kidding me."

Takeshi looked up at his beloved's face as his one hand, cold, tried to cool off his left cheek that just met with a very strong fist a moment before. Thankfully the punch wasn't so strong as to distort his face. He had only been out of balance that he fell to the floor at the sudden contact. Takeshi then began to stand up.

"Say something, you fucking idiot!" Hayato exclaimed. "Explain this. You're saying you're fucking breaking it off with me because you love me? What the fuck is up with that?"

Takeshi walked towards Hayato, again, painfully slow in movement. He reached for Hayato's cheek and cupped it in one hand. It felt so warm under his touch. If only his hands weren't cold, he could tell if Hayato was really blushing. "I love you, Hayato."

"You fucking said that already!" Hayato furiously pushed away the hand on his cheek. He looked so furious. Takeshi could see it in his eyes. "You know what. I don't fucking get you. You're a huge, fucking imbecile! Weren't you the one who wanted this? You were the one who confessed to me! And now you're telling me you're ending this?"

Takeshi raised his hand to Hayato's cheek again, still staring lovingly into the jade green eyes. Takeshi, then, convinced himself he was ready to deliver the lines he had been practicing all day in his head. "Know Hayato, that even when the world crumbles to inexistence, I would still be in love with you." Takeshi paused a while, letting the jade green eyes take all of him, sinking deep into them. But he shook himself back to reality. "But… I can't take this anymore. I can't stand being _just_ a tool for you."

Hayato looked as if he was taken aback by the words just spoken.

"Throughout the past ten years, I'd been glad I was able to make you happy when I made love to you." Takeshi smiled gently at Hayato, then leaned toward him. Takeshi let his lips touch Hayato's so gently, yet so filled with passion. The kiss lasted for only a short while, but it seemed like forever to Takeshi.

Once Takeshi broke off the kiss, he stared once more into Hayato's jade green eyes. They were filled with confusion. Perhaps Hayato was still trying to absorb the fact that Takeshi really was breaking it off between them. It pained Takeshi. Hayato's failure to absorb his breaking it off between them, as if he was still denying the fact that things between them were over, made Takeshi believe he might still have a chance with Hayato.

With one last heavy breath, Takeshi said, "Goodbye."

Takeshi turned away from Hayato and started to walk towards the door, until—

"Takeshi!"

Takeshi was taken aback. Did he really hear that right? The voice that had just called out his name seemed to him as if it was tainted gravely with much sorrow, pain, and fear.

Slowly, Takeshi turned to look back at Hayato. Indeed, Hayato looked as if he was in so much sorrow, pain and fear.

Hayato looked as if he was trying to find the right words to say. Perhaps he, too, was confused as to why he suddenly yelled out Takeshi's name as if he needed him that badly?

"I'm sorry. It's just—agh." Hayato struggled until finally, he seemed to have calmed himself down. "Now, let's get this fucking straight, okay? I have never treated you as just a tool goddamnit. You're so fucking stupid."

Takeshi was taken aback. _What?_

"Come on, you look as if you're confused. Agh." Hayato paused for a while. "Let me make this clear, if I didn't love you, or at the very least didn't like you, why in fucking hell do you think I would let you hold me?" Hayato let out a grunt, folding his arms in front of his chest, looking stern. "Which is why you shouldn't leave me. The basis on which you have decided to leave is proven not to be true."

It took a while for Takeshi to absorb all Hayato had said. It seemed to him as if Hayato was just presenting his report on the latest issues in the Vongole family, or presenting to the guardians a new battle plan since the past one did not work quite well—which would mean that Hayato was plain serious when he said those words.

"So… you don't want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"So… you've never had sex with me just to relieve yourself?"

"And I must correct you. You didn't make love to me. We made love with each other."

"You… actually love me?"

Hayato had been answering questions with the confidence of a fully grown man, filled with masculinity, as if he was still defending his report. But this last question sent him back to reality. His face flushed bright, cherry red.

Takeshi beamed a smile. He was so amused by Hayato's reaction. He was delighted that the great, outspoken Gokudera Hayato can only be this shy when around him. He felt like his heart was beating like that of a teenager's, one's that had just been confessed to by her secret crush. In his excitement, Takeshi leapt towards Hayato and hugged him tightly.

"Hayato—!" he exclaimed with the joy and energy of a thousand suns. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's your own fault for being incredibly stupid, you imbecile."

Takeshi laughed. He really found himself stupid for with just one indirect "I love you" from Hayato, he cast off all negative emotions, cast off all doubts, and immediately believed Hayato. Takeshi was just so happy they could be then together with no hesitation, no longer half-hearted as before.

"I love you, Hayato." Takeshi beamed a smile, loosening his grip on Hayato as he did.

Hayato stared directly into Takeshi's chocolate brown eyes, then beamed a soft smile. "I love you, too, Takeshi."

Holding each other in a tight, warm embrace, an invisible string started to pull the two's lips closer and closer to each other until they came into sweet contact. The first contact, gentle and sweet, lasted for a long while, just feeling each others' breaths on their own faces. Then, the two kept pecking each other with small, sweet kisses until Hayato took action and skillfully slid his tongue into Takeshi's mouth. Their tongues began to wrestle around each other, first gently, then becoming increasingly fiercer.

They slowly made their way to the bed a few moments after, stripping themselves off each others' coats, then ties, on the way. Hayato was halfway done undoing Takeshi's tie when Takeshi pushed Hayato down on the soft, bouncy bed. Takeshi hovered over Hayato for a while, basking in his glory for being the one on top while Hayato couldn't help but blush and submit. Takeshi pulled his mouth to one side in a smug grin, staring into Hayato's eyes that begged for him at that instant. He fully undid his tie and immediately locked lips with Hayato again, melting sweet kisses into each others' mouths. Takeshi began to unbuckle Hayato's belt in the midst of this fiery kiss.

Hayato's hands made their way to Takeshi's short black hair, entwining his fingers to what it could tangle themselves into, and pulled Takeshi further towards him, begging for much more ardent passion. Takeshi's hands had successfully unbuckled Hayato's belt and unzipped Hayato's pants at this point. Gently, he reached underneath the two layers of cloth that hung around Hayato's hips, sending Hayato to hiss at the contact of his warm, throbbing need with Takeshi's cold hand. Hayato's manhood then sprung up, full, huge and needy. Takeshi proceeded to do the same for himself, unbuckling his belt, undoing his zipper and bringing his pants down to reveal to Hayato, who watched his lover strip himself in glee, his own huge, throbbing need.

Takeshi's hands took their place on Hayato's hips, rubbing it hard against his own. His hips bucked towards Hayato's, contributing to their arousals' rise to completion. The friction between them was deliriously delicious.

"Ta… keshi." Hayato moaned into Takeshi's mouth in between tongue wrestling. "I forgot—to tell you… Your present—on the side table."

Takeshi slowed down his bucking and lifted his lips off of Hayato's. He stared at the dishevelled Hayato, necktie half-untied, polo in a complete mess, mouth moist and needy for his own, eyes filled with lust. He looked so delicious to Takeshi. "Present? For what?"

"Valentine's Day, you fucking imbecile." Hayato grunted.

Takeshi let out a goofy laugh. Of course, he knew. He just didn't expect a gift from Hayato. Hayato always seemed to forget. It was the first time he's ever given a present to him on Valentine's Day. "I forgot that was today."

Hayato fell silent for a while. He was about to fume in anger, perhaps because Takeshi forgot Valentine's Day _again_—unknowing that Takeshi really did remember each time, but he calmed down, the pleasure of Takeshi's manhood rubbing against his own filling him to the brim.

"Don't care anymore." Hayato whispered almost inaudibly under one heavy breath. "Just get on with this."

"No, no, no. I want to know what you got me now." Takeshi insisted. Hayato was about to protest some more, but Takeshi got ahead of him, taking the red box that stood on top of the bed side table in one swift movement—which still left Hayato begging for him. Takeshi opened the box, and looked at the contents. "Chocolate! Sweet. Thank you, Hayato." Takeshi then took a piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth.

Hayato, angered by how distracted Takeshi could get—and even more furious that he seems to be losing against chocolate for Takeshi's attention, began to strip himself fully of his pants.

"Takeshi~" Hayato uttered alluringly, voice tainted with incredible need for Takeshi. He began to slowly undo the buttons on his already tousled red polo, letting it slide down one shoulder. "Don't you want this more than that chocolate?"

Takeshi was taken aback by how beautiful and seductive Hayato could get. What a wonderful gift had Hayato given him—a clue how to make Hayato be more aggressive when in bed.

With chocolate still in his mouth, Takeshi rushed to Hayato, locking lips with him again. The forgotten piece of chocolate melted swiftly in the warmth of two tongues wrestling with each other. It created a mess around the edges of either mouths.

"Takeshi." Hayato pleaded some more, clutching on to Takeshi's broad shoulders.

Takeshi, having had fun with the chocolate sweet kiss, began to have an idea. He fully stripped him and Hayato off their polos, and in his case, his pants, to prepare themselves for the next part of his foreplay. Once Takeshi was done with his stripping, he looked back at Hayato in surprise, shocked to see that his love had covered himself in such scandalous places with chocolate. Oh how he loved how smart his beloved Hayato was.

In unspoken gratitude, Takeshi began to lick around Hayato's chocolate-covered body parts. He started with Hayato's fingers, sucking the chocolate off the thin, beautiful fingers. He made sounds so lewd and moaned hard on the cool fingers in his mouth. Then, Takeshi moved on to Hayato's chest, lapping and sucking hard on the chocolate-covered nipples that were like chocolate chips, which sent Hayato to mutter Takeshi's name as if in incantation. He was so pleasured by the warm thick substance on his chest being licked off by the warm tongue of his beloved. Every lap, every lick, every hard suck on his nipple sent shivers down his spine, and sent his manhood getting fuller and fuller.

Takeshi started to move downwards, licking chocolate off along his well-developed abdomen. He spent some time on Hayato's bellybutton where most chocolate had begun to pool in. It was then that Hayato couldn't take it anymore.

"Takeshi," Hayato pleaded fervourly. "my dick…"

Takeshi followed immediately, not wanting to cause more pain for Hayato. He slithered his tongue further down and then positioned himself to partake of the delicious Hayato right in front of him that seemed like chocolate-covered banana. He looked back up at Hayato one more time—Hayato's eyes were filled with so much lust, mouth left opened, drooling in anticipation for what will happen next, hands lost in where they should be positioned. How deliciously vulnerable.

Takeshi then took Hayato in his mouth, sucking wildly. His hums and moans sent Hayato saying a litany of gasps, moans, and long, lustful "Takeshi"s. Soon after, Hayato couldn't take it anymore, and spilled his milk into Takeshi's mouth. Takeshi gulped it all down.

"So delicious, as usual, my beloved Hayato." Takeshi smiled, then eyed the yet again growing manhood of Hayato's. "But you still seem to be unsatisfied."

"With the way you hover over me like this," Hayato panted, stopping to breathe between words as he spoke. "I don't think I'll ever be."

Takeshi felt like he was in heaven. Had Hayato just offered him an endless night of making love? How lovely.

In unspoken understanding, Hayato began to bring himself to his knees and bent over for Takeshi as Takeshi reached for the lube on the side table drawer. Takeshi poured an enough amount of lube onto his fingers and began to massage the hot, slick insides of Hayato's tight hole. Hayato moaned in pleasure with every movement of Takeshi's fingers. Takeshi seemed to be such a master on this.

"You ready?" Takeshi would ask Hayato everytime he believed Hayato was ready enough to take the full length of his manhood.

"Just fuck me already." Hayato pleaded in panting breath.

In one swift movement, Takeshi withdrew his hands from Hayato's tight hole and replaced the spot with his own throbbing manhood. Hayato groaned in pain mixed with sweet moans of pleasure, panting wildly for breath, all caused by the intrusion of his beloved's manhood into him. It was painful to have his tight hole stretch wide to envelope around his beloved's arousal, but it felt so sinfully pleasurable.

"Ta—takeshi," he moaned repeatedly, each syllable filled with love. Takeshi drove slowly back and forth, moving back for momentum to move forward again, so Hayato could envelope around his full length.

"Hayato," Takeshi whispered tenderly, "calm down. Relax."

Hayato tried his very best to ease his breathing. Though it was very painful to take in the whole of Takeshi, Hayato still wanted Takeshi to enter fully inside him. He wanted Takeshi deep inside of him.

Hayato kept moaning Takeshi's name as Takeshi continued to push and pull, in small lengths, back and forth. Hayato was drunk with euphoria by the time he was able to take the whole of Takeshi in.

Takeshi paused a while, before starting to move. He basked in the pleasure of having Hayato wrapped around his manhood. It felt so tight, so warm, so slick inside of Hayato. It was all so delicious.

"You're not… moving?" Hayato asked, still panting hard for breath.

Takeshi let out a small laugh. His Hayato was just so adorable.

Takeshi placed his hands tightly on Hayato's hips and began to move. He started by pulling out his manhood out of Hayato, though not fully, then slowly driving it back inside. He kept repeating such actions, driving his manhood in and out of Hayato's hole, increasing his speed, faster and faster as time passed. Hayato moaned in pure bliss as Takeshi drove himself in and out of him. He let out loud, passion-filled moans whenever Takeshi hit that sweet spot that sent most waves of pleasure all throughout his body. Takeshi did so with not much effort, having mastered the techniques to hit it in the past ten years they have spent together. The two kept moaning in sheer bliss, both drenched in each other's sweat, melting in the heat of each other's body, sinking into the depths of their passion.

Takeshi then began to pump Hayato's length with one hand as he continued slamming their hips together. Hayato kept moaning and screaming Takeshi's name in euphoria. He slammed his hips back onto Takeshi's in beat with Takeshi driving himself in and out of Hayato, and Takeshi's pumping his length. The ecstasy he felt just kept on adding up in a pool of heat in the cup of Takeshi's hand until he could no longer take it.

"Takeshi," Hayato panted. "I can't take it anymore."

"Me neither." Takeshi breathed heavily, after a few more pumps and slams.

Along with a long, passionate cry, Hayato felt his throbbing need overflow with his milk, spilling onto the soft, silky covers of the bed, and at the same time, Takeshi filled Hayato's insides with his own milk.

The two collapsed onto the covers of the bed right after, sticky, drenched in sweat and semen, exhausted from their first round of what would be an endless night of love making.

After a while of catching his breath, Takeshi whispered into Hayato's ear, low, soft, lovingly, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Takeshi." Gokudera beamed a smile of satisfaction, which Takeshi responded to with a bright smile of his own.

The two were content with being with each other. They shared another sweet kiss, and embraced each other throughout the night, whispering sweet nothings to each other's ears. Sweet nothings that were much, much sweeter than chocolate.

* * *

**Notes: **So there you have it. My Valentine's fic. Another long, occasion-driven fanfic from me. Haha. I sure hope you enjoyed it. :) It was a bit rushed to make it in time for Valentine's (which it didn't in the end). I think this one might be up for an omake, but I'm not sure yet. Haha.

Comments (and chocolates) are love. :)

Happy Hearts Day!


End file.
